DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Healthcare for the Homeless-Houston (HHH) is a strategic alliance of health care providers and community-based agencies committed to improving the health of area homeless men, women, and children. No other major United States city has successfully brought together such a broad-based consortium of private, public, and education institutions. The centerpiece of HHH?s strategic plan is the implementation of an Internet accessible electronic medical record, available to health care providers at 10 participating homeless shelters and clinics. The EMR project represents a unique opportunity to attempt to coordinate health care and social services among the area?s homeless population. To accomplish this overall goal we must: i) establish internet connectivity in each of 10 initial participating shelter sites, ii) provide training for health care personnel in the use of the EMR, iii) provide training in the use of E-mail and Web accessible health care information (including NLM services such as PubMed) for those who need it, and iv) Develop policies and procedures relating to patient confidentiality for access and use of the EMR by faculty, staff and students. Baylor College of Medicine, a key participant in the alliance, is the lead institution for this application while HHH awaits approval of its 501(c)3 application. Given the unique aspects and enormous potential impact of this endeavor, it should serve as a national model for expanded and improved health care delivery to the homeless and for the participation of under served urban populations in the benefits of the Internet.